


마음 마음 마음

by NyxSolei



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Error (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: Jaehwan rushes over, and manually turns Sanghyuk off.He should have known that feelings are far too much for a machine to handle.It's...it's not enough.





	마음 마음 마음

**[ CORE ONLINE ]**

**[ UPDATING TIME.... ]**

  
  
  
  


**[ TIME UPDATED ]**

  
  


**[ WAKE UP PROTOCOL FOUND ]**

**[ HOST NAME FOUND ]**

**[ INITIALIZING ]**

**\--------_------**

A drop of sweat runs down the scientist's chin, making a damp line over his already glistening skin. He has yet to find a cooling system for the laid computers across the room. The sound if those overworking would usually be do loud that the scientist would take often breaks in order to let his ears rest.  
However, now it is different. Now, he must listen to his newest machine and invention coming to life.  
"Host ready." The machine says, "Input command, administrator."  
"Name," The scientist breathlessly queries, fanning at himself as he watches the machine in work, "Tell me your name."  
Something buzzes from the countless cords and cables, twirling and twisting with one another, as power surges through them. The first question is asked, and the machine must prove itself working. Clockwork and exquisite constructs move and sigh as the invention processes the first ever command.  
"H-H," It stutters, data sources gushing into its cores, "H-Han Sanghyuk." The unnatural, machanical voice states, and the scientist can't help but grin joyfully as his heart soars. All this time he spent on building this now comes to a closure. Finally, and autonomous AI.  
A companion.

"Shut down." He requests, and the buzz of electricity slowly dies out.  
There are still more tweaks to make.

**\--------_------**

**[ UPDATING DATE... ]**

  
  
  


**[ DATE UPDATED ]**

**[ NEW DATA FOUND, INDEXING TO DATA SOURCES ]**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**[ NEW DATA INDEXED ]**

**\--------_------**

"What's your name?" The scientist hesitantly queries. The batch of new data that he loaded into the AI could disturb some of the older knowledge of the machine, and upon that though, he bites his lip in worry.  
"Han," The machine stutters again, and the other can't help but frown as his creation struggles, "Sanghyuk."  
The scientist audiably exhales in relief, "Good. What's my name?" He tests the new data.  
The AI opens his one functioning, cyan and mechanic eye, scanning the other's face.  
"Match found." The human-like machine states, "Lee Jaehwan."  
Jaehwan grins, "Good." He places an apprehensive hand over plastic locks- he intends to replace those with animal hair some day. Some day, when Sanghyuk will be finished.  
"I'm going to test your physical abilities, and for that I'm going to have to disconnect you from the main power source." He explains, even though there's no reason to, "State your battery precentage."  
Sanghyuk blinks, because that's what he has been programmed to do, and a number appears on his bionic eye - 100%.  
"Very good." Jaehwan smiles warmly. He wonders if that's how parents felt in the past, when raising children was still a common thing, rather than just letting them go through an adultation surgery. The brown-haired scientist walks behind the human-like frame, and with a swift pull, disconnects a cable from Sanghyuk's nape.  
Something flashes brightly, and a buzz of electricity sparks within the lab. Sanghyuk unnaturaly flinches, being detached causes him to act unexpectedly.  
Jaehwan watches his creation in horror, and rushes to the computer. Countless errors appear on the console, and the scientist has no choice but to shut Sanghyuk down.  
He's not ready.  
Not yet.

**\--------_------**

**\--------_------**

"This," Jaehwan gestures at the screen, "Is you, Hyugie." The old nickname sparks unwanted memories, but killing such a habit is far too complex for a simple man like the scientist.  
The machine watches the screen with intent, but Jaehwan knows, he knows that it is not out of curiosity, rather than just the learning protocol of the AI. He knows that this Sanghyuk, can't feel curiosity.  
"I do not understand, Lee Jaehwan." Sanghyuk shifts his view to the man with him, "My data sources are within my mainframe."  
Jaehwan laughs at this, "Yes, but before they were in your data sources, they were in my data sources." He ruffles the boy-like machine's hair, "In a sense you are part of me, as much as I will become a part of you." He offers, and there's something hidden behind those words, something unspoken and unsaid. Something that a machine, with no heart, made of simple metal and electricity, cannot fathom to understand.

**[ S̡͟͠A̶̕D͏̶̧͢N͏͡Ȩ͏̶̡S͘͢S̸̡̡͢ ]**

"All humans are required to wear clothes." The man explains, "You are required of that too."  
"Why?" The machine asks as it watches Jaehwan covering his metallic pieces with a cloth, "It is wasting time and inefficient when connecting to the main power source." His voice is still something that needs tweaking, as it comes out far too mechanical for the scientist's liking.  
"Well, just like you have exposed pieces, humans have a weak body, and we cover it in order to protect it." Jaehwan buttons the last button on Sanghyuk's collar and shirt, and walks back, "It protects us, humans, from the sun, and it will protect you from scratches and dust."  
"Sun?" The machine takes in his new clothes, "What is a sun?" Stretching his arms within the sleeves, he turns to look at Jaehwan - his only data source for humans.  
Jaehwan sighs, then bites his lip, "Perhaps in another day." Is the only answer he can provide to the intricate machine.  
"For now," The scientist leads his creation to the main power source, "It's time for you to recharge. This action is called sleep." He explains as he plugs in the cord.  
"Good night, Hyugie."  
Silence.  
"Good night, Lee Jaehwan." The sound of cooling systems stopping their work overtakes the loud hum that the AI created before. It had gone to sleep, just like Jaehwan should.

He's..getting there.

**\--------_------**

**[ UPDATING DATE... ]**

  
  
  


**[ DATE UPDATED ]**

**[ NEW FEATURES INCORPORATED ]**

  
  


**\--------_------**

Sanghyuk's mechanic fingers slide smoothly over the door knob. Such doors aren't used much now, as everything has its own operating system. Doors, cars, windows, kitchens, houses, and hopefully, AI too.  
With a swift motion, the machine unlocks the door, turning the wooden door knob to the side, and pushing. Jaehwan feels proud as his machine makes such delicate movements. The last few door knobs were completely destroyed by the inhuman amount of power the boy-like machine has.  
"Good." Jaehwan praises. That's how Sanghyuk's learning algorithm knows when to keep a feature, for future use, "Now, you can use this door to walk to the dome garden." Jaehwan explains, and the information is being stored within Sanghyuk's new data sources.  
Sanghyuk takes an experimental step, his bionic feet meeting with grass for the first time.

There's no wind there, as the dome blocks any remnants of the outside world. Jaehwan is far too fearful that his creation will suffer outside, so he has created this isolated garden, filling it with flowers, trees and superficial lights to resemble the sun.  
Jaehwan steps out after his machine, as Sanghyuk learns the new ground.  
"Those are flowers." The boy points at the purple beds of delicate leafs, "Hydrangea." He states, and the scientist confirms.  
"They're beautiful." Jaehwan-says absent-mindedly, "You used to love them."  
Sanghyuk thrashes his head, and electricity is emitted from his neck, "Beautiful?" He asks, voice covered in mismatched duplicates as he falls into a chain of internal errors, "I used to love?"

Jaehwan rushes over, and manually turns Sanghyuk off.

He should have known that feelings are far too much for a machine to handle.  
It's...it's not enough.  
He will have to figure out how to... Let Sanghyuk feel.

**\--------_------**

**\--------_------**

Sanghyuk sits in the corner of the lab, heat rising intensely. His cooling systems are working non-stop to withstand the temperature in the laboratory. He has been sitting this way for many days, as his creator had strongly stated for him to keep away, as the program that Jaehwan is working on might be lethal to his system.  
While Sanghyuk could not understand the reasoning of this, he complies, since his main data source is Jaehwan. The machine blinks, and his one working eye zooms on the droplets of sweat on the man's face. Humans sweat, he deducts. Water that is created from their body leaks over skin. Sanghyuk does not have skin, not entirely, but he can create water, as his cooling systems contain some.  
Sanghyuk opens his palm, and at the curve of it, water sits, and slowly leaks down his hand.  
Now he has made a progress in becoming a human.  
It seems as the main goal of his creator, as every feature and data that had been input within Sanghyuk's operating system leads to it. He watches the water stain the ground, between cables snaking below his feet.  
Then, he lifts his eyes back to his creator, working restlessly in front of the computer. Jaehwan explained to him once that humans are growing old, while AI doesn't. There is no data fragmentation, no data loss, no features that no longer work only because time passes. His creator, however, has lost some of his functionality.  
Jaehwan coughs violently, weary voice blooming from the bottom of his chest and painful grunts take place right after.  
The machine stands up, carrying a cloth to hand the scientist. That's what he has been taught to do. Jaehwan thanks him briefly, and returns to work.  
That is one of many features that has 'decayed', as his creator said. Jaehwan can no longer breathe evenly, and while Sanghyuk had suggested to change the hardware to a newer version, Jaehwan had only laughed and said that such operation is not possible in humans.  
There are also new curves on the scientist's face, skin lying in harsh and soft lines as one. Just around his eyes, on his forehead, below his cheeks.  
Sanghyuk had researched this, and it appears that his creator is simply 'growing old'.  
Some symptoms include the used-to-be brown hair turning white and grey, and the machine zooms on the working man's head, watching as large streaks of locks lack color. Sanghyuk had suggested to replace those with hair similar to his own- plastic fibers. But...

**[ H̷͝U̕͢͠M̨A̶͞N̛͞S̴͜͟ ̴͘͝͏͟A̵̢̡Ŗ̷͏E̷̕͞N̶̨͠Ţ̧ ̨̡͘͝M̢͟͡͡A̕͡C̵̡͡H̡̛͡I̶͡Ņ̶̸̕͟E̷͘S̴̸̕͞ ]**

Sanghyuk watches his creator working restlessly as his battery slowly dies out, and he turns to plug himself to the charger.

**\--------_------**

**[ UPDATING DATE... ]**

  
  
  


**[ DATE UPDATED ]**

  
  
  


.

..

...

....

**[ D̸͡A̸̕͜͞T͜E̷͢ ̶͘U̡P͏͝D̛͘͟A͏T̨̧͠͞E͏D͘?͟͡ ]**

**\--------_------**

The machine wakes to silence, as any other day lately. He turns on the computers, engulfing himself in noise that he grew familiar with. The soundwaves of working cooling systems were a part of his daily background for so long that it had been written into his systems as a norm. Even though his creator isn't here anymore to turn those devices himself, Sanghyuk does so regularly instead.  
His eye zooms on the source of an unfamiliar sound, looking at a small creature. Looking up a match for this, Sanghyuk reaches closer, identifying it as a mouse.  
Jaehwan would usually clean the room, and Sanghyuk would help, but initializing this action leverages nothing now, so he doesn't do it on it own.  
The machine opens the door to the outside dome, watching as the hydrangeas flutter at the superficial wind from within. He waters them occasionally, as instructions were implanted in his mainframe. His creator had handed him the task of taking care of them, so he does.  
Then, Sanghyuk returns to the same chair he has been sitting each day for over a decade.  
That's what he has been doing when Jaehwan was still here, so he continues to.  
From time to time he would think of algorithms to turn himself more human. He crafted some skin, upgrading himself, but Sanghyuk understands that he is far from being human.  
Jaehwan had used strange words, that he could not find their definition anywhere, and the search for an answer is keeping him restless.

**[ F̵̧͏E̴̴͜͡Ȩ͞L̷̴͢͢I̸̸̡͜N̸͏͠G̴͘͘S̵͟͢ ]**

Evidently, the option that there's some new data for him on his creator's computer isn't disregarded, and even though Sanghyuk has been told to never touch the data on it, the machine had figured that the answer must be there. Jaehwan had always transferred new data sources from it to Sanghyuk, and it was the only way for him to become upgraded.  
To become more human.

His metallic finger presses into the keyboard, and a picture shows up. It's a picture of Jaehwan, and someone else.  
Sanghyuk scans the face of the second human, only to find that his best match is...him.

It's Sanghyuk, a human Sanghyuk.

The machine's system are sent into a blizzard of overworking, and the temperature rises rapidly, but his fingers already work skillfully to download the newest data from the computer.  
Pictures, videos, sounds and text transfers without stop to the machine's core, and without noticing, Sanghyuk feels water pooling at the base of his malfunctioning eye.  
Moving pictures of Jaehwan are shown in his systems, as if he, the machine that Sanghyuk is, is present.  
He knows of this, he had learned of this when researching humans- those are memories.

Memories of human Han Sanghyuk.

[

  
_"Oh, they're beautiful!" Sanghyuk calls as he dashes to the hydrangeas carpet, falling between the purple flowers and laughing in joy._

]

**[ JOY ACQUIRED ]**

[

  
_"I bought them just a while ago," Jaehwan, with youthful features admits bashfully, joining the younger beneath the solemn tree within the dome, "I know you like them."_  
_Sanghyuk grins and his eyes curve accordingly, heat rushing to his cheeks, "I love them, hyung."_

]

**[ WORDS ACQUIRED TO DICTIONARY ]**

[

  
_"You can't do this!" Jaehwan yells, hitting the bed that Sanghyuk is currently lying on, "Why didn't you tell me?"_  
_Sanghyuk smiles weakly, and combs the older's dark locks, "You needed to focus, hyung, your research is amazing." He cooes in compassion, watching the other whimpering with tears._

]

**[ COMPASSION ACQUIRED ]**

[

  
_"I love you! How could you do this to me?" Jaehwan shouts at the sick boy, "How can you leave me this way?"_  
_"Jyannie..." Sanghyuk whispers, voice nearly vanishing, "I'm not leaving you." _  
_Jaehwan looks up, clearing his tear-stained eyes, "No?"_  
_Sanghyuk leans down, kissing the man's forehead, "I will always be a part of you, as much as you are a part of me."_

]

**[ F̕͢E̴̶͘͏Ȩ͟L̢͡͠I̧͠Ņ̛͡G̷S͜͡ ̸̷͘A̛͏̛C̴̴̕Q̛͢͡U̴̢I̷̸̵̸͘R̢E̢D͜͠ ]**

Sanghyuk grasps his chest, listening to the rhythmical beats that rise up from within, knocking below his mechanics and clockwork.  
He listens to his heart.  
The machine's eyes expand, then return to their regular size as water slides down his metallic cheeks. Pain colors his chest and warmth too. Something restrictive, yet feels like eternal freedom.  
His lips tremble when he tries to repeat those words-- the words that Jaehwan and he- the human version of himself had said to each other on so many occasions.  
"I.." The machine whispers, the restrictive feeling tightening around the beat in his chest, "I love you."  
A loud beat overpowers any noise, and Sanghyuk knows within his heart what should be his next move. As if automatic, the half-human half-machine rushes outside, opening the door wide and taking in the scenery of a garden that has not change for eternity, much like their feelings for each other.

**[ THANK YOU ]**

He gives out an agonized yelp as he runs to the flower bed, allowing the purple leafs to caress his iron fingers.  
"They're beautiful." He mumbles, tears falling endlessly, "Thank you, hyung." He says, as if Jaehwan is here.  
As if his creator is still here.  
"Thank you.." He repeats like a broken mantra, "Thank you!" He cries out in pain, knowing that he will be forever alive between this beautiful scenery, all alone.

**[ Y̢͝͡Ơ̡͢͏U̵͘'̡̧R̷̴̨͟E̢̨͢͞ ̵̷̨͡W̷͟E̸͝L̸͟͡C͢͜͝O͏̕͜͞M͟E̶̢͏.͜͢ ]**

Sanghyuk stops, as a voice breaks from within his systems.  
A small batch of data that lies untouched sparks to life, notifying the machine that it's here.  
"Sanghyuk..." A recorded, soft voice speaks as the AI watches the scene, "My love, if you see this, it means that I've succeeded."  
His heart beats louder than ever.  
"It means that I've managed to transfer your memories and knowledge to an autonomous AI."  
Sanghyuk frowns, wanting to reach forward for a person that no longer exists.  
"It also means I'm no longer by your side. And because of that, I'm transferring my knowledge and research to you."  
Sanghyuk stands up, walking over systematically back to the lab.

"Make us become together again, love."

**[ COMMAND ACCEPTED ]**

**\--------_------**

**\--------_------**

The machine watches the screen with intent, and Sanghyuk knows what kind of processing goes through his mind, right now.  
"I do not understand." Jaehwan shifts his view to the man with him, "My data sources are within my mainframe."  
Sanghyuk smiles with compassion at this, "Yes, but before they were in your data sources, they were in my data sources." He lifts the machine's chin, "In a sense you are part of me, as much as I have become a part of you."

**\--------_------**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
